Problem: In the middle of a vast prairie, a firetruck is stationed at the intersection of two perpendicular straight highways. The truck travels at $50$ miles per hour along the highways and at $14$ miles per hour across the prairie. Consider the set of points that can be reached by the firetruck within six minutes. The area of this region is $m/n$ square miles, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m + n$.

Explanation: Let the intersection of the highways be at the origin $O$, and let the highways be the x and y axes. We consider the case where the truck moves in the positive x direction.
After going $x$ miles, $t=\frac{d}{r}=\frac{x}{50}$ hours has passed. If the truck leaves the highway it can travel for at most $t=\frac{1}{10}-\frac{x}{50}$ hours, or $d=rt=14t=1.4-\frac{7x}{25}$ miles. It can end up anywhere off the highway in a circle with this radius centered at $(x,0)$. All these circles are homothetic with respect to a center at $(5,0)$.
[asy] pair truck(pair P){  pair Q = IP(P--P+(7/10,24/10),(35/31,35/31)--(5,0));   D(P--Q,EndArrow(5)); D(CP(P,Q),linewidth(0.5));  return Q; } pointpen = black; pathpen = black+linewidth(0.7); size(250); pair B=(5,0), C=(35/31,35/31); D(D(B)--D(C)--D(B*dir(90))--D(C*dir(90))--D(B*dir(180))--D(C*dir(180))--D(B*dir(270))--D(C*dir(270))--cycle); D((-6,0)--(6,0),Arrows(4)); D((0,-6)--(0,6),Arrows(4)); truck((1,0)); truck((2,0)); truck((3,0)); truck((4,0));  [/asy]     [asy]  pointpen = black; pathpen = black+linewidth(0.7); size(250); pair O=(0,0), B=(5,0), A=1.4*expi(atan(24/7)), C=1.4*expi(atan(7/24)); D(D(B)--D(A)--D(O)); D(O--D(C)--D(B*dir(90))--D(A*dir(90))--O--D(C*dir(90))--D(B*dir(180))--D(A*dir(180))--O--D(C*dir(180))--D(B*dir(270))--D(A*dir(270))--O--D(C*dir(270))--B,linewidth(0.5)); D(CR(O,1.4));  D((-6,0)--(6,0),Arrows(4)); D((0,-6)--(0,6),Arrows(4)); MP("A",A,N); MP("B",B); MP("(5,0)",B,N); D(MP("\left(\frac{35}{31},\frac{35}{31}\right)",(35/31,35/31),NE)); D(rightanglemark(O,A,B)); [/asy]
Now consider the circle at $(0,0)$. Draw a line tangent to it at $A$ and passing through $B (5,0)$. By the Pythagorean Theorem $AB^2+AO^2=OB^2 \Longrightarrow AB=\sqrt{OB^2-AO^2}=\sqrt{5^2-1.4^2}=\frac{24}{5}$. Then $\tan(\angle ABO)=\frac{OA}{AB}=\frac{7}{24}$, so the slope of line $AB$ is $\frac{-7}{24}$. Since it passes through $(5,0)$ its equation is $y=\frac{-7}{24}(x-5)$.
This line and the x and y axis bound the region the truck can go if it moves in the positive x direction. Similarly, the line $y=5-\frac{24}{7}x$ bounds the region the truck can go if it moves in positive y direction. The intersection of these two lines is $\left(\frac{35}{31},\frac{35}{31}\right)$. The bounded region in Quadrant I is made up of a square and two triangles. $A=x^2+x(5-x)=5x$. By symmetry, the regions in the other quadrants are the same, so the area of the whole region is $20x=\frac{700}{31}$ so the answer is $700+31=\boxed{731}$.